


St. Nicholas' Day

by Isimile



Series: Advent challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, ignores everything after Season 3A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is volunteered to ask Derek and Cora about their behaviour</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Nicholas' Day

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story back in 2012 but never got around to posting it.

Stiles nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his jeep. He had been volunteered by the rest of the pack to talk to Derek about why the Hales had been even more short tempered and broody recently. Well, at least Derek and Cora had been, they hadn’t seen much of Peter since they’d driven away the alpha pack.

Stiles took a deep breath to steel himself, then looked up, only to jump when he found Derek standing in front of his jeep, arms crossed. He swallowed, then got out. “Hey…”

“What do you want?” Derek demanded.

“Can’t I visit my favourite Sourwolf to share the holiday spirit?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Derek said bluntly. But Stiles had enough experience observing him (for purely scientific – and survivalist – reasons of course) that he noticed the minute flinch at the reminder of the holiday season. It was enough to make Stiles reconsider his approach. “Can I still come up?” he asked softly.

Derek was thrown by the change in Stiles’ tone and body language, so much so that he found himself nodding.

Stiles looked around the loft. “Where’s Cora?”

“Out.” Derek looked straight ahead, refusing to further acknowledge him after having let him in in what he was sure must have been a moment of temporary insanity.  
Stiles almost sighed. It would have been too much to hope that for once Derek would be willing to talk. “I’m here because the pack’s worried.” Not a lie, just sounding better than ‘confused and upset that their alpha and pack mate keep snapping at them’. Derek didn’t reply but he did flinch again. Stiles waiting but it seemed Derek was not going to say anything. Well, at least he also wasn’t throwing Stiles out, neither verbally nor physically.

When the silence kept stretching between them, Stiles started fidgeting. He chewed his lower lip in indecision for a moment, then offered softly: “The first year after my mom died, I refused to celebrate Christmas. My dad didn’t know what to do and Scott just looked at me like a kicked puppy when I told him.”

Silence again. Then Derek said: “We still celebrate Christmas. It’s St. Nicholas Day that…” He stopped, looking for words.

Stiles waited, the look on Derek’s face helping him find the patience needed.

“Before…before, we celebrated both Christmas and St. Nicholas Day. But it’s difficult to make born werewolves believe in St. Nicholas or Father Christmas since they can recognize the small of who brought the presents.” Derek stopped for a moment, then continued: “So Peter used to bring them because he knew how to mask his scent. Like he did so I wouldn’t recognize him after he… while he was the alpha.”

“Shit.” No wonder they were short tempered right now. Stiles hesitantly reached out to touch Derek’s shoulder. “I’ll tell the others to give you some room until next week,” he offered. He waited a moment longer, then quietly let himself out.

By then their unseen audience had already left.

~*~

Derek and Cora had planned to spend the 6th at the loft, to avoid running into the other members of their pack, especially Peter, but towards the evening the loft felt too oppressive, so they decided to go out to get something to eat. When they made to put on their shoes, however, they stopped short.

Someone had filled them with little trinkets.

Instinctively they scented the air but whoever had one it had masked their scent.


End file.
